Mine
by anonymousfriend27
Summary: Adrien doesn't want to be trapped by his father for the rest of his life- he wants to be free to do as he pleases, to leave when he wants, and to be who he wants to be. He doesn't want to belong to anyone. But something about Marinette makes him rethink that... (T for slightly dodgy subjects)


**This super long… because I'm too lazy to make it into chapters. But that's fine because- umm… because… Okay, I can't think of a good reason, but oh well. I'm christening my new laptop with it's first fan fiction- typing is just so much better that using my phone hurts a bit now. **

**And as an extra note, I try not to use French words when I'm writing but I did in this because I felt like it. So if you don't already know, and can't be bothered to look it up (although I think most people probably do know), "Chaton" is kitten, and "Minou" is kitty. I think that's it.**

**Also Gabriel is awful in this, but I don't actually believe he's evil… **

**Lastly, I'm working on another fanfic about Natalie and Adrien, and also another one about the aftermath of Chat Blanc, and **_**another**_** one, about Alya (because she's the best friend in the universe), so those will be coming soon. **

—

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, father."

Adrien fought back tears. He wouldn't show weakness, not to his father. He couldn't.

"You are _my_ son. I decide what's good for you– you _belong_ to me," his father scowled at him, "While you live under my roof, you are _mine_. You don't have the maturity to make your own decisions, and you don't have the right to complain when I try to help you. How could I be unlucky enough to have a son who is so ungrateful?"

Adrien was stunned. Ungrateful? _Ungrateful!_ Really?

Adrien thought about his life; the endless modelling, his father barely talking to him, never being able to meet up with his friends. The fencing. Piano. Chinese. All to make his father happy- to make his father see him as something more than his employee. "I'm sorry father. I'll try to be better." He said quietly, avoiding his father's gaze so he couldn't see Adrien's anger, "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

_Mine._

He remembered how his father had growled the word, trying to assert his dominance, trying to make a him cower.

Could he say he wasn't upset? Intimidated?

No, he couldn't.

He was terrified of what his father was capable of- Adrien didn't doubt his father might lose control one day, or that he wasn't always safe, alone, in the office with him.

_Mine_.

Adrien felt there was something more behind his father's words, his need for control went much deeper than just Adrien. He wanted everyone to bow down to him.

No one was above Gabriel Agreste.

No one was equal to Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste was the only thing his father cared about.

_Mine_.

The word sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. His father owned him. He'd known that for a long time, but actually hearing him say it filled him with dread. It was as if he'd never escape, never break free.

He remembered the akuma, Sandboy, and his worst nightmare. The prison bars getting closer and closer. The panic as they trapped him.

It wasn't just claustrophobia; it was the fear that that house, his room, would hold him in for the rest of his life. He hated that. He hated that he was afraid.

It was stupid. If Adrien wanted to leave, he could just walk out of the door. They could try to stop him, but they couldn't- not really. Or he could just leave through the window as Chat Noir. No one would think anything of it. Chat Noir was always there. He'd saved Adrien from his nightmares then, and he was the one thing he could always rely on.

Chat Noir would save him.

xXx

"Adrien?" He didn't react to his name, keeping his gaze fixed on his feet, hood up and tears hidden.

He hadn't gone there to talk. He'd gone there to think- alone. He didn't need any crazed fans, or Natalie, or even Nino, being near him. He knew his father wouldn't come, so there was at least that.

"Adrien, I- I know it's you."

Adrien couldn't bring himself to look at the person who had recognised him. Then they'd see his pain and not the plastic smile he usually wore.

Adrien was far too tired to even try to plaster it on his face.

He felt the sob building in his chest before he could stuff it down, ignore how lost he was. He fought it. He was fine. Everything was _fine_.

It really wasn't.

"Are you- are you okay?" Adrien felt a soft weight on his shoulder, warm through his hoodie. He spun around at the touch, "Just leave me-"

He stopped.

"Marinette." _Princess. _

He choked down all the fear, and the pain, and his father's words, but something about Marinette's expression seemed to break him. "I- I don't-" The words died on his tongue. A strangled gasp found its way past his defences as his body shook with sobs he wouldn't let out.

Because if Marinette saw him, he'd have to explain. And then she'd see something other than perfection.

Despite that, his knees gave up, buckling under him. He felt the floor, cold stone pressing against his shins. It reminded him of his father's blank eyes. Empty.

"Oh Adrien." He heard, as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, a shadow falling over him as Marinette crouched in front of him. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else."

She pulled him after her, Adrien afraid to protest. He didn't want to speak. His voice would betray him.

They walked to an alley off a street that was empty anyway. He'd transformed there before, more than once. He tried unsuccessfully to steady his breathing, achieving nothing but letting slip another shaky hiccuping cry. He sunk to the floor, legs weak and unstable.

Marinette sat beside him, a silent, yet reassuring presence. Adrien wondered how she learned to radiate calm and confidence like she was then- it was like the crisis that was Adrien Agreste didn't even faze her. Like she'd seen much worse, dealt with much worse.

Marinette hesitated; he saw it in the subtle movement of her lips, and the hand reaching but never hitting its mark, the falter in her concern- indecision. After a moment, she seemed to give in to whatever she was fighting in her head, and put her arms around him.

He leaned against her heat, relishing the closeness. It was contact he rarely had with anyone. It broke him even more, making him tremble. "It's just us here," Marinette whispered, "Let yourself cry. It's okay."

And Adrien did. He couldn't help himself.

It was like an emotional bomb had gone off. All control and sense of time was gone. Adrien clung to Marinette like she was the only thing holding him to the ground. She was his gravity. Nothing else mattered but their little bubble. Adrien was numb, all his inner turmoil spilling out. He hadn't been able to let go... ever. No one had been there for him for a long time; not since his mother, since his father disappeared into his work.

xXx

The sky was dimming. Adrien has no idea how he got where he was, his head resting in Marinette's lap. Her fingers ran through his hair, rubbing his scalp. She hummed softly. Adrien felt safe. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. He shook his head, words stuck in his throat. "That's alright, you know? It's okay to not be okay." She told him. Adrien was dimly aware that his hand gripped hers too tightly to be comfortable. She didn't seem to mind. His eyes began to close as her warmth filled him up.

He shook his head again. It wasn't okay. He couldn't be sad, or angry, or bored. His father expected more of him, more than Adrien could give him. "It is." She insisted.

"Not for me." He got out eventually. He felt her stiffen.

"Why not?" She paused, hesitant, Your father?"

"How did you know?" He asked, voice hoarse and small.

"I'm not sure. I can just tell sometimes." Adrien could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, "You were stood in the middle of a crowd, and I couldn't see your face, but I knew it was you. I don't know how- I just knew."

Adrien smiled. He hadn't smiled in a while. "Why are you here, Marinette?" He frowned, "Why are you doing this?" Marinette's fingers stopped moving though his hair. He struggled against the urge to push his head against her hand to make her carry on. Doubt rose to the surface of his thoughts. Was she going to leave him here now? Did he just remind her that she had other things to do?

_Better things..._

"No one else was going to." The words stung, but she was right. Why would anyone want to help someone like him? "They all see you as the perfect model who gets anything he wants. They wouldn't expect you to need anyone."

"You don't see me like that?" He glanced up at her, and caught her blush.

"No, I haven't thought that for a long time. Not since the day we met."

Marinette smiled shyly, gently. "You can tell me what's wrong, Adrien, I'm not going anywhere." How did she do that? Read his thoughts so perfectly? Was it really _that_ obvious? Or was she just different? "I don't want to burden you with my problems." He admitted, looking away. She giggled, "It's a bit late for that!"

He sighed. He'd already ruined her day then. "Adrien, I _want_ to know. You're one of my best friends, and I care about you more than you know." She resumed her fingers stroking through his hair. He resisted the urge to purr, his more cat-like traits shining through.

"I could've left you- just walked away. Do you have any idea how long we've been here." He shook head, words failing once again. "Three hours. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have stayed." Three hours. That meant he'd been gone for 7 hours. He wondered if anyone was looking for him. He decided they probably weren't. Marinette's words finally sunk in.

"I'm- I don't- I-" He stumbled over his words, not sure how to respond to her words, "Thank you, Marinette, I don't think anyone's ever told me that." He felt her fingers shake slightly, and looked up at her in alarm. She looked furious, scowling at the wall across from them. "That's awful, Adrien no one should be treated like that, you especially."

"Me especially?" He asked curiously as she calmed down.

"You are the most kind, most selfless, most generous person I know," Marinette said confidently, "And you deserve so much more than your father. You deserve someone- someone who will treat like the wonderful person you are." Adrien noticed it was the first time Marinette had stuttered around him that day.

It was almost as if caring for him came naturally for her; as if it was something she'd been doing her whole life. He wondered why she wasn't always so confident around him. Why did it take his emotional breakdown to make her talk to him? Maybe he _was_ just her pity case.

"So you're just here because you think I need help? Not because- not because you-" He halted at the look of horror on her face. "You think I'm doing this just because I feel sympathy for you?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, "You must be. You're never like this around me- I wasn't even sure you actually liked me." Marinette chuckled, muttering something under her breath. She smiled, but Adrien could see it had turned bitter, "If only you knew."

Marinette sighed, looking at him almost longingly, "You're really not in the right state of mind to deal with _that_ right now though, so I think I'll keep it to myself a little longer."

Adrien didn't have time to think about what she meant, as her smile softened, "But let's just say, I couldn't let it get in the way of helping you." It? What she mean by 'it'? "It wasn't a conscious decision," she continued, "But as soon as I saw you, holding everything back, like you were scared- terrified- that if you broke down, you wouldn't be able to put yourself back together, I knew I couldn't stand by and watch. I wouldn't."

"Why not?" Adrien asked. He still didn't understand what was different, why she would help him. "I told you, Adrien, you're one of my best friends. I could never leave a friend like that- hell, I don't think I could leave anybody to suffer like that." Adrien sat up, instantly regretting losing Marinette's warmth, but unable to return to his previous position.

He didn't meet her eyes. Despite what she'd said before, Adrien couldn't believe that Marinette wouldn't see him differently. He wasn't some wounded animal, begging for help. He had money, and fame, and a secure job with his father as long as he behaved himself. Expecting attention from anyone, just because he was upset, was selfish.

Adrien knew that and he was disgusted with himself.

"You're not just anyone, though, Adrien." Marinette added thoughtfully, "You're… different."

"Different?" He asked, voice dull and emotionless, "Great." Marinette ignored his tone, grabbing his hand to catch his attention. "You are." She stressed, "You're so special to everyone you touch, everyone you talk to." Adrien shook his head dismissively, but Marinette persisted anyway, "You're kind to everyone- even people who aren't kind to you. Like I wasn't." There, she had admitted it; admitted that she didn't like him from the start, that she still didn't like. Sure, it wasn't exactly what she said, but it was close enough. "You forgave me for assuming you were just like Chloe, and that forgiveness became the one thing I could never replace."

"What?"

"You've convinced yourself that you don't matter." Marinette stated simply, as if it explained everything she just said. Adrien's mind swirled; what was she saying? He knew she didn't see him as like Chloe anymore, but then what was he to her? A friend? Just someone she knows? She called him one of her 'best friends'- did that actually mean anything? Marinette wasn't one to speak lightly, he knew that too. She wouldn't have said it if she hadn't meant it, but what if he had misunderstood?

What did she mean by his forgiveness? Maybe, she'd got it wrong, maybe he wasn't the spoilt brat she thought he was, but that didn't mean there was anything to forgive her for. Marinette was so caring, so loving of her friends- when she acted all nervous around, sometimes he was almost jealous that he couldn't be like her other friends. He didn't want to be treated differently.

"And maybe you don't matter to everyone, Adrien." He barely bristled at her words, it wasn't far from what he expected she was thinking anyway, "But you do matter to me. However many people say you mean nothing, you mean the world to me, more than you'll ever accept or understand."

"Oh." The small exclamation was all he could get out. Had he imaged it, or had Marinette just told him that she not only liked him, but also cared about him? "Is this real?" He'd meant to ask the question in his head, but it had slipped out. "Of course it is. I'd never lie about this." Marinette reassured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

He felt his cheeks warming. She meant what she said… she cared about him. "That's- That's just- Thank you, Marinette."

—

Marinette was angry- no, she was _furious_. Gabriel Agreste._ Gabriel Agreste is a monster_, she decided. No one- _no one_\- who hurt that wonderful, beautiful boy, had a conscience.

Because how could you hurt him? Adrien Agreste wasn't some innocent little kitten that needed protection, but he wasn't exactly this strong, calm persona he presented himself as either. Maybe he didn't need hiding away from the world- he father did that enough anyway- but he did need help.

And maybe, Adrien didn't trust Marinette enough, as much as it hurt her to admit it, but perhaps he'd trust Ladybug.

—

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed, head hung. Plagg rested on his knee, being strangely silent, especially since Adrien hadn't fed him since that morning.

Of course, no one had noticed he was gone, until he come back, but when he did… He didn't want to relive those memories, not until he was dead and gone. Luckily, a soft whoosh startled him out of his head, followed by a soft tap on the window.

Adrien walked up to the window, seeing nothing but rain pouring steadily against the glass. Pushing the window open, he leant outside, hoping he hadn't just imagined the noise. He looked across to the next rooftop, spotting a familiar red shape swinging towards him, and quickly moved out of the way, so she could enter.

"Ladybug?"

"Hello, Adrien." She said, as he closed the window, "I don't mean to intrude, but I saw you in the park earlier, with that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Adrien briefly wondered if she cared about Chat Noir the same way, or if it was just his fame that brought her there. "I'm okay now, I'm not sure I wouldn've been, but I am now." He smiled brightly at the image of Marinette, holding him, telling him it was alright to be sad.

It didn't matter how upset he had been, or the rage he came back to, because Marinette had told him she cared and that was enough.

"I thought so. I didn't think you were one to mope around and wallow in self-pity." Lady told him, nodding, "No, you're far too strong for that." She watched him thoughtfully, reminding Adrien of Marinette earlier that day. "Keep going," He begged jokily, "Please, my ego really needs a boost." She laughed, and it was like the most beautiful music to Adrien's ears. He'd never stop loving her, not as long as he as long as lived.

"But seriously, you're okay?" Ladybug asked.

"Thanks to Marinette, I'll be fine. She was really amazing today. I'm not going to get akumatised, that's why you're here, right?" He replied, smiling wider as he praised Marinette.

"Akumas. Yeah, that's why I'm here." She responded softly, her tone making Adrien think that it was a lie. Maybe not a lie, but a half truth. He thought he could see blush beneath the red of her mask. He dismissed it as a trick of the light. "I guess I was wrong then."

"Wrong? About what?" He asked.

"Don't worry. You've just made me realise something very important about Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She responded, seeming to have lost focus on what she was doing, "It seems that I have made a mistake." Did that mean she knew Marinette? Had spoken to her about him? What mistake was she talking about? "Is Marinette okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she's never been better. And she'll be perfect, just like you will be."

"I'm far from perfect, trust me." He replied, bitterly, almost on instinct. Ladybug moved to the window, opening it and standing on the edge, before turning around to face him again. "You are to her."

xXx

"Hey, Chaton!" A happy voice called behind him, she watched him with mock suspicion, "How is it that I can never get here before you?"

Chat Noir smiled, "Who, knows, M'Lady?" He shrugged. It had been only hours Ladybug had visited him as Adrien, and her concern spread a joyful glow throughout his body. But he couldn't help but be distracted by what Ladybug had told him about Marinette. Although he was curious, it wasn't how they knew each other, or why she'd made some sort of mistake; no, it was that Marinette apparently thought he was perfect that he couldn't stop thinking about.

As soon as he'd heard those words, he'd wanted to run to her, ask what she meant, but something told him that that wasn't the greatest idea. He didn't want interrogate her, or explain how he knew- he didn't want to frighten her away.

"I just got the feline that I wanted a run today, so I got here early," Ladybug groaned at his pun. "Oh come on, Bugaboo- it wasn't that bad." She gave him a look that told him it was that bad, but he could see humour there too. "It was purrty pawful, Chat." He laughed, but his heart wasn't in it. He prayed Ladybug wouldn't notice; he wasn't sure how to explain why he was so distracted.

"What's up with you today, Chaton?" She asked, "You seem upset."

His heart sunk. Of course she noticed- she was his partner, so why wouldn't she? She always saw through him, just like Marinette did with Adrien. _No wonder they're friends_, he thought, _they've got me all worked out._

"There's just something on my mind that I have to do. It driving me a little crazy, to be honest." He admitted, trying to keep his words neutral. "Driving you crazy?" She asked with a sly smirk, "Girl problems?"

He nodded, searching for the right words, "I found something out about a girl in my class today, and I really need to talk to her about it, that's all."

"That's all?" She replied, "By that lovesick grin I'd think you were in love with her."

Chat Noir frowned. He'd been smiling? He didn't think he was- "Wait! I'm not in love with her!"

Ladybug chuckled mischievously, "Sure Chat, _nothing's_ happening. You two are just friends, and nothing more. Even if you did like her that way, she'd _never_ return those feelings, blah blah blah."

"But- but it's true!" Ladybug grinned at him as he stumbled over his words, "I- I- I- she- no!" She laughed hysterically, practically falling over. Chat Noir narrowed his eyes at her, feeling sulky and rather childish.

"I don't feel that way! And neither does she!" Ladybug squinted at him skeptically, and Chat Noir realised that he'd basically proved her point. "M'Lady! Stop teasing me." He grumbled. Adrien was sure that he didn't love Marinette… wasn't he? It didn't matter, because even though he knew that Marinette cared about him, it wasn't love, was it?

It couldn't be.

But she'd called him perfect. Was that something friends did? He didn't exactly have the most experience with friends, especially when it came to Marinette; she was always so happy and open with everyone else, but when it came to him… nothing. He had wanted to have that with her more than anything- more than he wanted his father's love, or to go to a public school, or to have enough to to hang out with Nino.

Chat Noir had always felt like he was doing something wrong, something that intimidated her, or made her fear him. That was one of the reasons he'd first visited her as Chat Noir- because he wanted to understand what made her so nervous and jumpy around him. He'd never been able to work it out.

And that hurt.

Why did it hurt so much that Marinette didn't want to talk to him? Why couldn't he just accept that she didn't like him, and move on? _You didn't want to leave her… _Why? Why was she so important? _Because you love her…_ Did he?_ Yes, kid_. The voice sounded almost impatient this time, reminding him of a certain kwami. And what was with his subconscious calling him 'kid'?

_It doesn't matter_, he decided, _because I think I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Even if she doesn't love me back…_

"Oh Chaton," Ladybug said softly, a warm hand on his arm, "Are you really that oblivious?" Chat Noir dragged himself away from his thoughts, almost regretfully.

"I'm not oblivious," he stated, "It will never happen. She's seen me at my worst, and no one would ever want to be with me after seeing that." Could she?

_She stayed… _

Even though he was a wreck, she didn't leave him, or walk away. _Perfect_… Ladybug said that he was perfect to Marinette. What did that mean? How was that even possible? Unless… "Unless…" Chat Noir felt his eyes open in shock, "I have to go!" Ladybug grinned at him, "Go get her," she encouraged, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

xXx

Chat Noir had be running around for hours. He'd approached Marinette's house more than once, but his nerves had kept him away. He knew he finally understood how Marinette must have felt, why she was such a stuttering mess around him (he hoped). He was hardly any better.

But where Adrien had failed, Chat Noir hoped he could succeed, landing on her balcony, a step behind her. She spun around, and Chat Noir was surprised by her alertness. "Woah, Princess," he said, backing away, "It's just me." Marinette visibly relaxed, smiling brightly, "Hey, Minou."

Chat Noir always loved that nickname, and it always made him feel just a little bit special; like he wasn't just a superhero who turned up to talk to her sometimes, but her close friend. Her friendship had become so important to him as Chat Noir, something that often leaked into his civilian life.

He realised that he didn't really think about what he was going to say. Well, he had, but nothing had stuck in his head. "I was watching you and that boy earlier." He blurted out, cringing internally. "What?" She asked breathlessly, anger underneath her shock.

"Adrien Agreste."

"I know what you're talking about, Chat, but why were you there?" Marinette replied, her voice scarily calm. "Relax, Mari." He told her with a small smile, "I just went for a walk- as my civilian self."

She blinked at him, still tense, "But you were watching?" Chat Noir realised what she meant; that he was watching Adrien having a mental breakdown, spying on the them. "I saw you drag him away," he clarified, "You really think I'd invade your privacy like that?"

"No, I- I- it's just that it wouldn't be fair for anyone to see Adrien like that." She admitted with a shaky breath, "He likes to keep up appearances, no matter how upset he is in reality."

Chat Noir tried not to show how touched he was by her concern. It was proof that she really didn't just take pity on him. "I'm glad you noticed something was wrong." He said quietly. "Why's that? Do you know him?" Marinette asked.

He smiled, "You could say that." She squinted at him, unimpressed by his answer. "Cryptic." She said sarcastically, "Cute."

"I know him." Chat Noir confessed, grinning at the truth to his words. He'd learned a lot about himself since this morning, most importantly, that he definitely had feelings Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "We're a lot alike, actually."

He half expected Marinette to instantly dismiss his claim. Chat Noir and Adrien were very different; Chat was flirtatious and confident, while Adrien was calm and polite. But she just nodded, a gentle smile forming on her lips, "I can see that." She giggled at his surprised expression, "Its not always obvious- most people don't notice it."

"Notice what?" He asked curiously.

Marinette's eyes glowed with happiness, "It's this other side- this laugh- like nothing else I've ever seen or heard. His secret smile."

"Secret smile?" Chat Noir asked, amused. Marinette ignored his tone, moving to look out over Paris, "You don't get it, Minou- it's so pure and happy, as if something could outshine it." Her face fell, and Chat Noir felt slightly guilty, "But it never lasts."

"You care about him more than he cares about himself, Mari." He told her, walking to her side. She didn't look at him, "I don't doubt that."

"Why?"

Marinette turned to look at him, "Apart from the fact that he's been an amazing friend, I've had the biggest crush on him for years." Inside his glee was barely contained, but he tried to act surprised, knowing he shouldn't know, "_You_ have a crush on Adrien Agreste?"

She frowned at him, "It's so much more than that, Chat, it's not some celebrity obsession, I-"

He cut her off, a little hurt that she'd think he'd assume that, "I know, I know- but why didn't you tell him?"

Marinette sighed, looking at her feet, "I can barely speak when I'm near him. But earlier, I told him. Part of me wishes I had…" He saw her brows furrow in contemplation, "But that could've hurt him more, and I don't want him to be with me if it doesn't make him happy."

Chat Noir's heart stopped for a second, then began to race at an alarming pace, "I've always wanted someone to care about me like that."

Marinette glanced up at him, gaze flicking away, then back to him as she took in words. "And someone does, Minou." She told him quietly, catching his hand with hers.

"Who?" He asked, confused. Did she know his identity? Or was she talking about someone else? Ladybug, maybe?

She moved her other hand up to his face, cupping his cheek with a feather-light caress, "Me." He didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. "Maybe not in the same way, but you're _my_ kitty. I'll always love you."

_My kitty._

_Hers…_

This was different. This wasn't his father's ownership, this was… belonging. This was like having a family again. He tried to stop the tears blurring his vision. "You love me?" He whispered.

"Of course I do, Minou!"

Chat Noir pulled her to his chest, arms wrapping around her tightly, "You're- you're brilliant."

"Oh! Okay," she said, voice muffled, "Why's that?"

"Because I've been a stupid…" he searched for the right words, remembering what ladybug had said earlier, "Oblivious idiot. And I need to show you something."

—

The cool night air was filled with a green glow, and minutes later, was followed by an equally bright, but pink flash of light.

—


End file.
